A Time to Join the ANT Farm
by disneychannelfansunite
Summary: Naldo feels left out after Cyd, Shelby, and Barry audition for and get into West Portland High School's A.N.T. Program, and his friends help him realize that he's also talented. Cyldo. One shot.


A/N: Although this story is called "A Time to Join the A.N.T. Program", this is not technically a crossover, as no A.N.T. Farm characters make an appearance, only the A.N.T. Program is mentioned. The scene where Shelby says to open their letters at the same time is based off of a similar scene from A.N.T. Farm. This story also references Austin and Ally (Shelby's mentioned performance of "Don't Look Down") and I Didn't Do It (Cyd referencing a quote from The Rescuers). I do not own Best Friends Whenever, A.N.T. Farm, Austin and Ally, or I Didn't Do It. The Rescuers' quote that Cyd says to Naldo is an original quote that I made up.

* * *

"Hey kids, how was the audition?" Astrid asked Cyd, Shelby, Barry, and Naldo, who just returned from West Portland High School's A.N.T. Program auditions. "I think it went pretty well and I am confident that I got in. The judges said they were very impressed by the technology I built," Barry asserted. "I am positive that my cover of 'Don't Look Down' wowed them," Shelby smiled. "Naldo and I were only there for support, but for some strange reason, the judges asked me to audition, even though I didn't submit an application or take an entrance exam. They said I could be a cooking genius?" Cyd pondered, as she sprinkled cupcake crumbs over spaghetti. "Try this." "Holy macaroni!" Barry exclaimed. "Actually, it's spaghetti noodles," Cyd corrected, but Barry ignored the rebellious brunette. "If you don't get in, I'm gonna demand to see a supervisor; this is the best sweet and savory combination I've ever had!" the scientist insisted.

**_Two weeks later_**

"Acceptance letters are here!" Shelby shrieked in excitement. "Okay, let's open them all at the same time. On three." "One, two-" the blonde began counting before being interrupted by Barry shouting "Yes! I got in!" "BARRY!" Shelby yelled. "Sorry, I just always wanted to join the International A.N.T. Program," the scientist nervously chuckled. Shelby shrugged, and she and Cyd opened their letters. "Yes! We got in!" "And to think they were never going to accept someone who can taste the difference between freshly popped and three-hour old popcorn," Cyd declared. "I can't wait to be an ANT. Imagine all the fun we'd have at the International A.N.T. Convention and having our very own sanctuary, I mean, A.N.T. Farm," Barry gushed. "I know, they always hold the A.N.T. Convention at some five-star hotel, and the locations change every year! Think about how much foreign countries we'll visit!" Shelby squealed. While Cyd, Shelby, and Barry were chatting away about the excitement of being in the A.N.T. Program, Naldo awkwardly sat at the kitchen island in silence as he fiddled with his chips, not knowing what to say. "Hey Naldo, you okay? You haven't said a word ever since Shelby, Barry, and I opened our letters," Cyd walked over. "Yeah, I'm totally fine," the hat lover insisted, but inside, he was feeling left out. "Naldo, I've known you since fourth grade, you know you can always trust me," Cyd claimed. "Seeing you upset breaks my heart." "You really mean it? And thanks, by the way, for being there for me," said Naldo, cracking a smile. "The thing is, I kinda feel left out. I mean, what if you guys make new friends in the A.N.T. Program and completely forget about me?" "That's what you're worried about?" Cyd questioned. "Naldo, you know how Shelby and I have been best friends since kindergarten? And when Daisy joined our group, Shelby sometimes spent time with her, just the two of them alone, when you took me on dates. But I know Shelby never forgot about me, just like I'll never replace her, because she told me that no matter how far apart we are, we'll always be a band. Although now that I think about it, it was The Rescuers who originally said that. Man that girl listens to too much music!" Cyd and Naldo shared a chuckle before being silent. "My point is, even if we do make new friends, we will never replace you. I mean, you and Barry have been inseparable since fourth grade and he's considered you like a brother ever since," the brunette assured. "And remember, I'll always be here for you. Maybe one day you'll find your hidden talent. I believe in you." Cyd's words made Naldo feel much better, and the two shared a hug. "If you two become a thing anytime soon, I'll have you know that I'm on board," Shelby teased. "By the way, 'Cyldo' is trending." "Shelbs!" Cyd fake-scolded her best friend. "Were you two eavesdropping?" "You guys realize we can hear you from the table, right?" Barry pointed out. "Renaldo, if you're worried about losing us because we're gonna make new friends in the A.N.T. Program, I can assure you that's never gonna happen. Maybe I will make new friends, but you'll always be my bro." "Thanks Barry," Naldo smiled. "You know, Naldo, if you want, maybe we can help you find your talent," Shelby insisted. "You guys are truly the best," Naldo asserted. "I'm so lucky to call you my friends." "Actually Naldo, you're lucky to call us family," Shelby smiled, and the four friends shared a hug. "Now how about we jump back so we can help Naldo before auditions?" Cyd announced. "Don't worry about it, I can take all the time I need to find my own talent," Naldo insisted. "Then we can travel back so we can all audition together." "There's the Naldo we always knew," Shelby chuckled.

Throughout the days, Naldo tried nonstop to find his hidden talent. However, it never seemed to work. His repaired motorcycle only made weird noises, Bret and Chet beat him every time they played sports together, and his friends thought about investing in noise-canceling headphones after Naldo attempted to try music. Even though his friends still cheered him on along the way, he felt that he should just give up. "I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that I'm not as talented as you guys and make a living off of selling my novelty state T-shirts and bobbleheads while you guys go on to become famous," Naldo sighed. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Cyd's head. "That's it! Naldo, you could be a design prodigy!" "Huh?" Naldo looked at Cyd, confused. "Naldo, look at your T-shirts and bobbleheads," Shelby pointed out. "I've never seen something so unique as your creations." "Well?" said Naldo as he showed Cyd, Shelby, and Barry his laptop screen. "S'moregon is not complete without marshmallows." Cyd giggled. "And your compositions are pleasing to the eye," Barry commented, earning a stare from Naldo. "Your shirt designs are awesome," Barry tried using less-confusing words. "Besides, I don't think there's another place that sells bobbleheads as funny and interesting as yours," Shelby declared. "And always remember, if they don't accept you, it's their loss," Barry stated. "You're the most talented designer I've ever met." "Ready to jump back and audition together?" Cyd asked. "I think I'm more than ready," Naldo insisted. "Plus, I think I should probably audition the right way, by filling out an application," Cyd claimed. "Of course, we can help you study for the entrance exam," said Barry. "I have to take an entrance exam?" Naldo shrieked, but the friends already hugged and traveled back to their application submission deadline.

* * *

A/N 2: I wanted this to be a one-shot so Naldo looking for his hidden talent seemed kind of rushed.


End file.
